Vampire Knight one shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: One shots based on the anime/manga Vampire Knight. Requests welcome. Rules for requests on the first page. Rated T in case for swearing or Lemons
1. Info

These one shots are very much different then my last ones. These ones are for Vampire Knight Characters only. Some will be from my own imagination but others you can request. I will not except same sex couples -sex stories- though as, while I have gay friends and such, I am not comfortable with writing them. Now please, if you have a idea in mind let me know in reviews ^^ Also for new Fanfiction members or new fans of Vampire Knight be sure to read my stories. Too Good To Be True is my most popular story at the time and is being edited between one shots. Now, on to the one shots

Rules for requests

1) No same sex couples. However if it is more brotherly or cousin like then it is OK

2) No OCs please

3) No lemons at the time

4) If you have an idea give me as many details as possible unless you want me to surprise you

5) I wont make couples out of older characters and younger characters. Such as Toga and Yuki


	2. Aido's feelings for Yuki

This is for Aido/Yuki fans. Just a simply and short one shot on how Hanabusa felt the very first time he laid eyes on Yuki in the old moon dorms. How many of you think Hanabusa actually thought/felt this? Review please

* * *

This night wasn't what Aido Hanabusa would call normal. First his parents decide to send him to a school with the mission of peace between humans and vampires like himself. Along with him came his cousins Kain Akatsuki and Souen Ruka, who's parents also agreed with the idea of peace. However their parents may have also been convinced to send their children because Kaname Kuran, the last of the Kuran Purebloods, was attending.

Next the vampires were assigned rooms and given surveys to fill out, much to Hanabusa's annoyance. There was literally a thousand questions to fill out on the survey. Unlike his cousin Akatsuki, who admittedly wrote down random answers, Hanabusa was determined to answer each question truthfully. Yet that didn't stop the young vampire from thinking the Headmaster was twisted. However, the one thing Hanabusa never would have expected was that giggle.

For a moment Hanabusa almost forgot where he was. All he could focus on was the young human child that sat on the dorm stairs. A girl barley out of middle school by the looks of it. While it was confusing as to why a human like her would be in a place like this in the first place, that wasn't the weirdest thing about her. The weirdest thing, that Hanabusa easily saw, was that she looked like a younger, and female, Kaname.

The young child had similar eye and hair coloring to the Pureblood prince. Even their faces looked oddly familiar. If it wasn't for the fact that Hanabusa knew this child was human, he'd would have thought she was related to Kaname in some way or another. However the young vampire could still seem the resemblance and, already haven a guy crush on Kaname, noticed how cute the young human was.

A blush was soon found on Hanabusa's face when he noticed the young human noticed him staring. However all she did was get up from her seat to bow respectfully. He, however, continued back to his room with the group of vampires he was walking with. As he snapped back to reality he heard his cousin Ruka warning him no to start trouble before school started. Rather insulted his cousin thought he was that stupid, Hanabusa replied as such.

However his mind lingered on the odd girl from downstairs. Not only did she look related to Kaname but she smelt odd, different from other humans. A few days later Hanabusa got his answer. The girl was the adopted daughter of the Headmaster and would become the future prefect once entering high school. That was good news for the young vampire because that meant he could get close and even talk to the girl without getting in trouble for it. Maybe life at Cross Academy would be more interesting than he thought after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D now if you are a fan of Too Good To Be True but haven't read in a while -or alerted it- please know I updated chapters 67 and 68. I also got up to chapter 4 rewritten -edited- and posted in Too Good 2 be true


	3. Class President's feelings for Ruka

This was a request from Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628. I don't think I got it completely write but I hope he/she still likes it. It is mostly about the Class President's feelings about Ruka.

Anyone have any more requests? And I also have a request if people are interested; I would like a one shot based on my real self which would involve a prosthetic leg

* * *

Oh the beauty that is Ruka, how I love you so. You're long pale brown hair that flows gracefully behind you. Your cool brown eyes that can break a man's heart. How I wish you knew of my feelings for you. How many hours have I sat in class thinking of ways to impress you. I make you chocolates and I keep your photos under my pillow. I dream about you every night but I wish those dreams were real. How I dream I could really hold you in my arms and kiss those soft lips of yours. Yet how cruel you are to me, the guy that adores you so much. All I wanted was one dance; why do you reject me so? No matter, I do not blame you. It is Yuki's fault you rejected me. Why would you want to be seen with a worker? Next year will be different and I will have my moment with you, my dear Ruka Souen.


End file.
